Best Friends
by Anichan72
Summary: Ichigo ha sido amigo de Orihime desde que eran niños, y desde temprano comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, Pero jamás pudo decírselo, si no que los guardo , todo cambia el día que ella le cuenta que puede que haya conseguido finalmente un novio, Ahora deberá lidiar con esa relación, le guste o no, tendrá que apoyarla, Porque eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen ¿verdad?


**Oww…. Pues! Después de años ( 2 o 3 creo O_O) Me vengo con un nuevo Fanfic!**

**Como ven la anterior cuenta que tenia la abandone e hice una nueva!**

**Es que seamos sinceros, mis anteriores FF eran un asco (a lo mejor este también lo sea, No se T_T)**

**Saben que no les puedo prometer nada, pero es que quise comenzar a escribir uno solo para cambiar algo la rutina y aportar historias en vez de dibujos al fandom Ichihime, a ver qué tal sale XD**

Aclaro que esta historia es algo cliché (Ok, algo no, MUUUCHO) Me baso en series o películas que vi, incluso a veces puede que canciones, de ahí vienen las ideas! Pero si ustedes tienen alguna no duden en decírmela! Ah! Y puede que tenga un poco de OoC!

**Sinopsis:** Ichigo ha sido amigo de Orihime desde que eran muy jóvenes, y desde temprano comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, aunque jamás pudo decírselo, si no que los guardo con la esperanza de que desapareciesen, todo cambia el día que ella le cuenta que puede que tal vez haya conseguido finalmente una pareja, Ahora debería lidiar con esa relación, le guste o no, tendrá que apoyarla, Porque eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen ¿verdad?

**Rate:** Mmmmm siento que por ahora será T pero puede que suba después (No lemmon chicas e.e al menos por ahora no creo xD bueno, a lo mejor, quien sabe) Puede que haya algo de violencia o menciones de contenido sexual, repito, aun no lo se! Solo les digo por si acaso!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, todos ellos son obra del maestro troll Kubo ¡Digo! Tite Kubo e.e

* * *

**BEST FRIENDS**

**Capitulo 1: Mejores Amigos**

Idiota.

Si, esa era la palabra que utilizaría para describirse en este mismo momento, aunque también podría usar otro tipo de sinónimos y otra clase de palabras para hacerlo, como inútil, bobo, lento, Imbécil, estúpido, torpe y más que todo cobarde, si, cobarde, aquella también servía.

Era de noche, El se encontraba recostado de espalda sobre su cama, con la almohada puesta cubriéndose el rostro completamente, casi como si quisiese asfixiarse, de hecho, tal vez eso quería.

_¡Adivina que Kurosaki-kun! ¡Creo que al fin tendré un novio!_

Oh no... Otra vez no, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza desde esa tarde, no podía deshacerse de ellas por más duro que lo intentase, solo empeoraban, mas y mas y mas…

Casi se devolvía a sí mismo a ese momento, cuando escucho aquellas palabras creía que por un momento había escuchado mal

_trago saliva – ¿Novio? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó, no sabiendo si estaba esperando exactamente una respuesta, más bien una corrección de parte de ella_

_¡Uhum! ¿Recuerdas a Grimmjow-kun?_

_Claro, como no lo recordaría, era un estudiante que iba un grado más adelante que ellos, solo un engreído arrogante que andaba con cualquier chica linda fácil que pasase por su camino, no es como si ellas no lo deseasen, caían rendidas ante el solo porque les atraía su aspecto rudo y de chico malo, de hecho, supieron que tuvo que repetir curso ya que se saltaba muchas clases e iba muy pocas veces a la escuela, La verdad es que no le daba muy buena espina – Si… he oído un poco sobre el – Respondió de manera simple y con cautela._

_¡Hoy al salir de la escuela me pidió si quería salir con él!_

_Casi se atraganta con el sorbo de café que tomaba mientras ella hablaba ¿había escuchado bien? No era posible, ella no saldría con ese tipo ¿Verdad?_

_Intento parecer calmado, aunque sabía que para nada lo estaba, no quería asustarla_

_Y tu, A…– Tomo un respiro – ¿Aceptaste? – Pregunto tratando de no mirarla directamente_

_¡Claro que si! –Respondió con un tono alegre– ¡Es la primera vez que un chico me pide salir! ¡No iba a perder una oportunidad así! ¿¡No es genial!?_

_No era como si otros chicos no estuviesen tras de ella, Orihime era muy popular entre los chicos, de hecho, casi apostaba que más del 80% de chicos de la escuela querían pedirle una cita, claro, ninguno se atrevía, ya que el mismo no se los permitía, tenía la suerte de que muchos de esos tipos le temían profundamente, Ni siquiera debía esforzarse para hacerlo, solo les mandaba una mirada asesina cada vez que veía que uno de ellos se acercaba a Orihime y ya, eso era todo, pero sabía que Grimmjow no era así, ese tipo no le temía a nada, ellos le temian a el, aun así, nunca creyó que alguien como él se interesaría en alguien como Orihime, no lo vio venir – Si… eso creo…. – respondió_

_¡Ow! ¡Pensé que estarías más emocionado! S-se que no es el tipo de chico con el crees que debería salir pero de seguro todo saldrá bien! ¡Ya lo veras!_

_Ella lo decía tan segura de sí misma y de una forma tan alegre que hacía que Ichigo quisiese sentirse feliz por ella, Pero no lo estaba, simplemente no podía, se sentía un completo idiota_

_Después de esa conversación ella se despidió de el y se fue de la casa hacia la suya, Ichigo se puso a pensar si debió haberle dicho algo mas._

_El había estado enamorado de ella desde que ambos eran niños, tendrían no más de 11 años, Aunque el día que la conoció no fue uno de los mejores, su hermano había llegado a la clínica de su padre en graves condiciones después de un accidente de auto, y murió esa misma noche en el hospital, sus memorias no eran muy claras, solo podía recordar eso y a una niña de pelo naranja hasta arriba de los hombros, sentada en la sala de espera llorando en silencio y con la cabeza baja escondida entre las rodillas, invisible de los demás pacientes._

_Después de eso ella se mudo con una tía que vivía en un departamento en el mismo barrio que él, y aunque no iban a la misma escuela primaria se veían muy a menudo, A parte de su tía a ella no le quedaba alguna familia cercana, y pronto comenzó a visitarlo a él y sus hermanas con compañía de aquella mujer, Ichigo se sentía bien con ello, ya que sabia como se sentía Orihime, el también había perdido a su madre a la corta edad de 9 años, su madre, la única persona que le hacia sonreír se fue y el se muchas veces se sentía algo solo_

_Le era difícil hacer amigos en la escuela pues muchos de ellos se burlaban de su brillante cabello naranja, así que tener alguien con quien compartir le ayudo mucho, no solo a el, si no que a ambos, y pronto los dos se hicieron muy cercanos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el comenzase a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, no sabia explicar bien que era lo que le atraía, ambos eran, y son, muy diferentes, el es serio, rudo y explosivo algunas veces, orihime era todo lo contrario, alegre, amable e infantil, pero de alguna forma ella le hacia sentir mejor persona, le alentaba a superarse a si mismo, pero el jamás se atrevió a decirle una sola palabra, no era tan valiente, a demás creyó que sería algo pasajero, que quien sabe, a lo mejor que al pasar el tiempo ella se aburría de él, o se mudaría a otra ciudad, cosas así, y que el quedaría solo de nuevo_

_Pero fue todo lo contrario, una vez terminaron la escuela primaria y entraron ambos a la misma escuela secundaria de Karakura, se volvieron más cercanos que nunca, Almorzaban juntos en la escuela a_ _veces acompañados de otros amigos, o estudiaban en su casa para un examen, Orihime lo visitaba prácticamente todos los días, incluso después de que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una panadería para ayudarle a su tía en el mantenimiento del edificio, nunca faltaba a su casa_

Así fue...

Como se hicieron mejores amigos

Pero aun siendo tan cercanos, Nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía, fue un cobarde, no quería arruinar su relación con ella, o tal vez era otra cosa, tal vez el pesaba que algún día ella comenzaría a sentir lo mismo por él, Pero nunca pensó que pasaría si no fuese así, como seria cuando ella comenzase a salir con otros chicos, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, no quería saber cómo se sentiría, pero lo que hizo no fue suficiente, y paso.

Eso era todo, perdió su oportunidad

Se levanto, apago la luz de su habitación, se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir

Ahora debería lidiar con esto, le guste o no, tenía que apoyarla

Porque eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bueno! Eso fue todo amigos! *Pone vos de Buggs Bunny* OK no XD**

**Se que fue un capitulo corto, es solo la introducción por así decirlo, así saben algo más de la historia! Una cosa, como verán Ichigo no recuerda mucho del día que conoció a Orihime, pero más adelante, si es que la historia da frutos y vale la pena seguirla, sabrán algunos detalles más, así que no se preocupen**

**Como siempre, un review es bienvenido! Ya sean preguntas, dudas, o sugerencias ¡Háganlas!**


End file.
